The Rai Tales
by Stepvhen
Summary: I already knew life sucks, but I didn't know it would get this bad. Or good depending on how you view it. Running up towered a glowing red pyramid in a lighting storm wasn't the best idea ever, but at least I got some cool ass powers out of it.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Kane Chronicles, it belongs to Rick Reardon

The Rai Tales

Chapter one

I get zapped by Lightning.

Hi there, name's Rai…

What, never heard of me before? Well, that's disappointing, but good I guess. Also, you might want to listen to Carter and Sadie's recordings first because it'll catch you up to speed. Anyway, here's the summary. Carter and Sadie's dad blew up the British Museum with the Rosetta Stone. Five gods of Egypt were released and caused lots of trouble. Now that you've gotten the gist of it let's talk about me. I was in Cairo when those two bounded Set with his secret name, which is essentially having his soul in your hand and squeezing it. In short, they basically defeated him. And, Set shot me with a massive lightning bolt that was as red as blood when he teleported to the president's backyard. But let's back up to where MY story begins.

"Hey, kid, stop right there!"

"Nah, I'm good mister police person, by the way, you might wanna lay off the donuts, you look fat," I say as a scale a short wall.

"THAT DOES IT!" says the fat copper.

He pulled out a taser and tried to scale the wall like me but, well it's like I said, he's just too gosh darn fat. "When I catch you, I'll throw you in jail, and you never get out!" "Fat chance… get it, FAT!" "KID!" he yells, but he never caught me, well, not completely.

I get into this scenario a lot, just because I wanna have food and maybe a new jacket. This time I just stole... no not stole... no, I got it right the first time. I just stole a rather large loaf of bread, and people say I have to pay for it like I was going to do that. "See ya sucker," I say as I sprint into a crowd.

"GET BACK HERE!"

I sure made him mad this time. Maybe I should call cops fat more often. I walked for a while then turn left into a building and go up to the top. After a couple of moments of running I look back and let out a sigh of relief, I lost the cop.

When I get to the sound building's top, I sigh, remembering how I made a deal. I flop on my "bed," otherwise known as a pile of clothes and rags and other stuff I stole.

I walk to the edge of the building and look down to see a group of kids. I drop a small rock on one of their heads, and when they look up, I wave hello. He glares at me, "You!"

"Me," I nod in agreement

"We had a deal!"

"We have a deal" I corrected him, "and yes, I kept my end of the bargain. Here's your chunk of it" I rip off roughly half of my bread loaf and drop it over the side of the edge where they caught it.

"Hmph! Didn't think you'd pull through. Here's your thing." He tosses up a rock, tied to it was a pair of thick rubber gloves and a pair of nice wool gloves.

I snatched them out of the air with a sense of ease that is unusual for someone of my standing. When I scrambled to put them on, the familiar feeling of discontent from being tired of wearing the same, stupid, rough, crudely made rudder cloves.

What's the obsession with the non-electrostatic material you ask? Well, I'm a bit of an electromagnet and not the cool kind. Like the kind that attracts lightning and everything zappy and shocky.

After that, I go to bed for a while. Having to sleep with one eye open is second nature at this point. So the moment I hear the Boom, which comes with the crack of thunder, I wake up half scared to death

Sure I am semi-aware of what is going on around me while I sleep, but thunderstorms still get me. No matter the time of day.

In case you can't already tell I HATE thunderstorms!

You would be afraid of them too if you were a human lightning rod. In other words, I get electrocuted a lot. How my hair doesn't get frizzy whenever I get shocked is beyond me. The fact that it doesn't hurt that much is also kind of scary.

I make a mad dash for the door. There was no way in hell I was going to stay on the roof in the middle of a thunderstorm.

My heart all but stops beating when I heard a person climbing up the stairs. I didn't wait to see who it was, I booked it and jumped off the roof and landed on a laundry pile, freshly washed might I add.

It takes me less than a second to remove myself from the pile of clothing and just ran, the smell of fresh detergent followed me. If I didn't look like hell people might have actually thought I took a bath.

Yet I didn't have time to dwell on that. I just kept running. Sure I wasn't a sympathetic person, and I generally wouldn't give a damn when something terrible happened, but I didn't want that terrible thing to be of my doing. Well, at least unintentionally doing. If I was going to shot someone I wanted to be aware of the fact I was pulling the trigger.

It was for these reasons I ran. The sense of fear that comes with false accusations and the weird feeling in my gut that was telling me to keep moving. It hadn't led me wrong so far, so who was I to doubt it. For the next few minutes, I ran as if I was being tugged along by an invisible rope.

Then out of the blue, I noticed it the mountain. There were few words to describe what say next to it. A glowing red pyramid.

I lived less than a mile away from here, how the hell did that get there?

Two giant figures emerge from the pyramid; one was a boy encased in a bright aura around him in a shape of a man with a hawk head. That was Carter but I didn't know that yet.

I stared at him then I shifted my attention to what he was fighting, a same size man but this man had red skin and black armor. The two of them clash, an awesome fight between to great beings.

I ducked just as a chunk of rock was flung at me.

I lunged out of the way pressing my back against the pyramid. Therein lies my mistake, touching the pyramid. Just as I reached it, I saw a girl float up in the air and speak something incomprehensible, but when she finished the big red guy yelled "nooooo!" And a vortex of sand appeared on top of the pyramid, and it swallowed us all. It was like; I was split up into a billion tiny bits of Rai sand in a storm where the wind wanted to split me up and send me to the far corners of the earth.

When I open my eyes again I am lying at the bottom of the red pyramid with the snowy fields of the National Mall in Washington D.C. I looked up and saw a rather large red bolt of lightning coming toward me, let's just say I didn't feel it as it knocked me out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I meet a big, evil, demonicly cute animal

The large -famous- white building is a dead give away as to where I am. I can't believe I actually got to be in Washington DC. That rhymed.

Anyway, let's get back on track. After I sit up and get my bearings, I realized that next to my feet is a demon.

Now, let's get some things straight. I screamed.

I'm not embarrassed because I really did scream my god dang head off. For there in front of me was a double bladed, ax headed demon. In case you couldn't already tell, I flipped out. I scuttled back from the thing and bumped into the pyramid, again, I screamed again.

The worst thing is, my screaming seemed to rouse the demon to consciences. It sat up and looked at me, and we there sat just staring at each other after I yelled myself hoarse.

After we sat there in silence for about 5 to 7 minutes, I worked up the never to say, "uhh... I think you got a little something on your face?"

'Smooth Rai,' I think to myself, 'Real smooth.'

My mental distraught at my awkward icebreaker lasts only a second because the next thing I know the thing started to swing its head(its an ax remember) towards me.

A substantial part of me wanted to believe the whole thing was just an awful parody of, 'I Whip my Hair Back and Forth.' The other more rational part of me thought 'I'm going to die here right now like right now.'

'I don't wanna die.'

That's when it hit me like a fully loaded truck. Not the ax, I mean, the logic… they didn't want to die any more than I did, they were fighting back. But if I were to survive the next couple seconds, then I needed to fight back.

Then the luckiest thing in my life happened a bunch of rocks crashed on the demon.

After that feat of luck, I realized that, for the moment, I was somewhat safe, so I vomited.

That's when the three weirdos (big red, chicken head, and floaty lady) came into view. The three of them were still fighting, but this time big red was in chains, and chicken head was staring at floaty lady. Then floaty lady through a glowing white feather into the air and the feather exploded in light.

I covered my eyes, and when I looked up again chicken head was gone and in its place was a kid, a bit older than me I think, and in the place of the floaty lady was a rather lovely looking girl.

After a bit of staring at them something else happened, the big red dude in white chains disappeared into thin air. Then the two of them went back into the perimeter. I don't know what came over me, but I followed them.

I found a nice spot to hide, and it was just close enough for me to overhear here the pretty girl said "Amos" as she was leaning down to touch him.

The man opened his eyes and allowed them to wander. The owner optics lock with my own for a mere second before he says Saide, there a…" he didn't get to finish.

"Shh, quiet, Hari" Golden symbols shined in the air, and the man falls unconscious.

Then the boy went over to a girl on the floor, "Zia…" he said as he brushed her cheek, her face crumbled into dust and rocks. I almost screamed, again.

Then three men walked into the room. "Kanes, you are drunk on power, the power of the gods corrupt you, come peacefully, and there shall be no more bloodshed."

"But the gods helped us!" the boy said, Carter.

The rather nice looking girly whispered something to Carter. That's when the impossible happened, the two of them clutched amulets in their hands and after a moment of silence misty/white smoke rose from there bodies and dissipated into the ether.

The men looked like they just lost a major baseball game bet. The old one in front forgot to speak English.

"We have released the gods from us out of our free will!" the girl said. The man in front said, "fine, there has been too much bloodshed today, but if you continue to dabble in the path of the gods then we shall hunt you down and destroy you."

He flourished his cape and strutted out of the pyramid.

The teens waited for them to leave before speaking softly to each other. Seeming to come to a decision they look back at the unconscious man and turn him into a mouse, or something close to it.

Then they turned themselves into birds, a cite, and a falcon. And flew out of the pyramid.

After they left I stepped out of my hidey hole, walking to the center of the room, where the clay, shattered girl laid.

"So, you were like a plaster robot, hu," I muse to myself as I poked the things chest. Watching the rest crumbled away.

What was going back to everyday life seemed kind of boring. I could always live in the pyramid from now on.

Ironically, the answer came to me, in the form of a giant freaking demon creature thing.

Its head was that of jackals but the eyes were completely different. While the body which clearly belonged to a bear didn't seem to clash with the fur of a cheetah. The legs were strong with muscles, and its paws looked very soft, but they hid claws the size of a steak knife and as sharp as a razor blade all of which looked more like piercings then natural. To top it all of its tail -yes it had a tail- ended at a sharp point

O, did I mention it was about the size of a small car?

As it came up to me growling, I stumbled back in fear.

The thing (because thing is easier to say then the goth of child of a bear, cheetah, and jackal) looked surprised that it had scared me and brought its head near the floor to lay down.

Thats when I noticed the scroll tied to its neck.

Curiosity got the better of me. So I reached out my hand and hoped I wouldn't lose an arm. The seemly docile thing looked at me with its eyes, the eyes of a playful puppy (correction it was because thing is easier to say then the goth of child of a bear, cheetah, jackal, and puppy).

It felt soft fur under my hand. I was so surprised I almost yanked my hand back but, my curiosity got the better of me. I took the scroll of the creature's neck and opened it. In some language that looked like English, it read "to anyone who finds this and is not already dead: congratulations mortal! You now have my pet, for now at least, also, I'm not around right now, or you wouldn't have found this so here's how to take care of my favorite pet-form, Set."

The proper care and feeding of the set animal

Firstly you must feed it, any type of meat is good, but it prefers griffin, human, godling, and raw chaos energy. Secondly, you have to give it affection; it will strive great lengths to impress you, gain your approval and gain your affection. Thirdly, remember that mortals cannot see your new pet, not completely anyway. Most mortals who've seen it have seen instead a rabid moose and a very large angry, so try to hide him. Fourthly, know his fears, he fears the following, your when you're mad at him, mamot, gods (tho he will fight them for you if necessary) and finally, mice. There are other things you must know, for example, the faces of different items. The following will affect your new pet accordingly.

● Wings of any kind-will sprouts wings and can fly, loses affect after half an hour

● Death blossoms pollen-will temporarily disable

● Catuse liquid-will made it shrink

● Demon blood-will make it grow

● Godling meat-will make it become stronger, smarter, and a bit more fluffy

Lastly, above all… remember that you can understand it.

I looked up at the big beasty. "So, you're a set beast?" "Actually, there's only one of me, but yes I'm the set beat."

At that very moment, I was very glad I had brown pants on, less so that I had tight underwear on.

The beast snickered, "did I scare you that much?" then I did the only thing my body would let me do, under the securement stances, I passed out.


End file.
